Elima (Cinco)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Tama movió su cabeza. Era más grande que otras aves pero era el intenso color negro en sus plumas lo que resaltaba más que otra cosa. Chin no conocía a muchos policías con aves daimonions pero sabía que en Hawai'i no era tan peculiar como en otros lugares del mundo. [Daimonion AU, pre-series]


_Notas_ :

 **Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.**

Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es que:

 **Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion.**

* * *

 _Summary_ :

Uno no elegía la sangre y carne a la que pertenecía sino que llegaba al mundo en el seno de un núcleo creado y sostenido por una historia. Y era como el destino, la familia. Sin elección, un principio y final de la vida. Chin había perdido a su padre y con ello creció el peso de la justicia en sus hombros pero siempre sintió la pulsión tirando hacia los suyos, una ley invisible y sagrada que lo tocaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas que en caso de elegir, no elegiría a la policía.

Tama también parecía adoptar esa idea con la determinación que tomaba para cada decisión y Chin lo apreciaba más que las palabras podrían explicar. Ellos no necesitaban grandes discusiones para establecer acuerdos y mermar dudas adyacentes.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Pensaba.

Tama movió su cabeza. Era más grande que otras aves pero era el intenso color negro en sus plumas lo que resaltaba más que otra cosa. Chin no conocía a muchos policías con aves daimonions pero sabía que en Hawai'i no era tan peculiar como en otros lugares del mundo. Los caninos se asociaron todo el tiempo con la caza a fin de cuentas, pero no eran los únicos predadores caminando por la tierra.

* * *

 **Elima**  
 _Cinco_

 _Cada evento y cada momento de toda vida de un hombre en la tierra planta algo en su alma  
_ [Thomas Merton]

* * *

McGarrett no era un hombre fácil de entender. Chin Ho siempre había pensado en él como una contradicción absoluta. Podría jurar que su mirada llegaba hasta lo más profundo y que podía alcanzar los rincones que querías ocultar hasta de ti mismo pero aún así su persona estaba llena de espinas y paredes y era incapaz de atravesarlas todas. En su defensa, sus últimos años habían caído en un pozo de angustiosa decadencia. John McGarrett le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre la fuerza, no obstante, y lo tomó como su protegido cuando las calles se tornaron peligrosas y Chin era todavía un novato dando los primeros pasos así que ese cariño subyacente había permanecido latiendo aún cuando las diferencias alcanzaron sus días. Y era un padre que no sabía ser padre de sus hijos pero que, con él, había sido algo más que un mentor. Quizá más que un amigo.

Fue fácil entender lo que eran cuando los llamaron « _compañeros._ »

En la policía no te dejaban elegir a tu pareja, te lo asignaban y llegaba con anudado con el tener a alguien que te cuidara la espalda y alguien al que tuvieras que cuidar en consecuencia.

Por eso lo comparaban, muchas veces, con una familia. Simbólicamente, en analogía.

Uno no elegía la sangre y carne a la que pertenecía sino que llegaba al mundo en el seno de un núcleo creado y sostenido por una historia. Y era como el destino, la familia. Sin elección, un principio y final de la vida. Chin había perdido a su padre y con la pérdida creció el valor de la justicia en sus pensamientos y decisiones pero siempre sintió la pulsión tirando hacia los suyos, una ley invisible y sagrada que lo tocaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas que en caso de elegir, no elegiría a la policía.

Tama también parecía adoptar esa postura con la determinación que tomaba para cada decisión y Chin lo apreciaba más que las palabras podrían explicar. Ellos no necesitaban grandes discusiones para establecer acuerdos y mermar dudas adyacentes.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella.

—Pensaba.

Tama movió su cabeza.

Era más grande que otras aves pero era el intenso color negro en sus plumas lo que resaltaba más que otra cosa. Chin no conocía a muchos policías con aves daimonions pero sabía que en Hawai'i no era tan peculiar como en otros lugares del mundo. Los caninos se asociaron todo el tiempo a la caza a fin de cuentas, pero no eran los únicos predadores caminando por la tierra.

Movió sus manos sobre el teclado, las líneas apareciendo en prolija relación en la pantalla de la computadora. Era uno de esos días lentos, llenos de papeles y tardías tazas de café para combatir la parsimonia. La adrenalina no era pan de todos los días.

—¿Estás preocupado por John? —Y lo estaba, sí, pero era un tema siempre en el trasfondo, alejado de la cotidianeidad—. Se está quedando más horas de las que debería. Sigue investigando...

—Era su _esposa_ , Tama —susurró, tratando de mantener su tono lleno de firmeza pero lo suficiente bajo como para no atraer atención indebida. No le gustaba discutir cerca de su trabajo, cerca de otros oídos—. Tenemos que darle espacio. Quizá encuentre algo.

—¿Cree que deberíamos dejarlo? —preguntó ella, insistentemente. Era inflexible, una vez que tomaba una decisión—. Ha pasado tiempo. Y él envío a sus hijos lejos por _esto_. No tiene nada más que ese caso. ¿Qué pasa si no encuentra las respuestas que está buscando?

John emergió desde su escritorio, ojos cansados y ojeras marcadas por algo más que el cansancio. Su daimonion tenía las orejas caídas y le pisaba los talones, sin levantar los ojos del suelo. Ambos parecían ajenos a la discusión reciente. Chin se tensó de todas formas, sintiéndose acorralado. Creyó que debería disculparse.

—Es el cumpleaños de Mary Ann —comentó John, a nadie en particular—. Doce años...

Chin había visto a la niña por última vez en el funeral de Doris McGarrett.

Recordaba la figura de la pequeña rubia aferrada a su hermano mayor aún cuando todos habían dejado el cementerio. Dos daimonions junto a ellos bajo el gris del cielo. Si Mary Ann cumplía ya los doce, entonces tenía la edad de Kono. Pensó que era más joven.

Le dolió al imaginar el rostro de su prima conjugándose con la tragedia de los McGarrett.

—¿Vas a llamarla?

—No quiso responderme la última vez —dijo él. Pasó una mano por el lomo de su daimonion como si necesitase el confort ofrecido en su simple contacto—. No la culpo. Deb me dijo que le diera algo de tiempo.

Chin se tomó un minuto antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo está Steve?

John se veía ceniciento, todavía. No lo recordaba así el día anterior, pero Chin sintió una punzada de culpa ante lo evidente del deterioro en su expresión.

—Él es excelente —dijo, el orgullo brillaba a través de sus palabras y se filtraba por sus ojos—. Un amigo me habla de lo bien que le está yendo cada vez que hablamos.

A Chin no se le escapó el hecho que no estaba hablando con sus hijos, estaba hablando con terceros sobre ellos. ¿Para controlarlos? ¿Protegerlos? ¿Ambos?

Era un hombre difícil de entender.

—Ellos están mejor en tierra firme —dijo John, en voz alta. Si lo decía para convencerse a sí mismo o a ellos, no podía saberlo.

Asintió porque era la respuesta esperada y su atención se dirigió nuevamente a su archivo a medio terminar.

—John sabe lo que hace —declaró, siguiendo los movimientos de su compañero al alejarse. Solo Tama podía escucharlo—. Y tiene algo más que ese caso.

—¿Qué _cosa_?

Resultaba que Chin Ho también era inflexible cuando tomaba una decisión.

—A nosotros.

Tama hizo un sonido indefinible. Podría haber sido una protesta, podría haber sido un acuerdo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—No estás siendo un buen compañero para él —dijo Tama, apenas audible en el espacio pero su acusación resonó con igual fuerza que si lo hubiese gritado a viva voz. Chin se tensó en las palabras, en lo que _implicaban_ —. McGarrett _necesita_ a alguien que le diga que no siempre está en lo correcto. No debes dejar que una obsesión lo consuma si puedes ayudarlo. Eso quedará en _ti_.

Chin debería escuchar a su daimonion más seguido.

Era el consejo que él siempre le daba a Kono.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Fue Malia la que le ayudó a darle paz al pensamiento. Envueltos en su propia burbuja, como solía ocurrir cuando no había ojos ajenos ni oídos de curiosos, él podría relajarse como pocas veces se lo permitía.

El trabajo como policía venía con una cuota de la que nadie hablaba, te cambiaba profunda e íntimamente desde el principio mismo porque alcanzaba lugares abismales dentro de la naturaleza humana. Chin siempre llevaba vestigios de fantasmas fuera de su trabajo y se prometía, cada vez, mejorar eso.

Malia, que podía leerlo mejor que ninguna otra persona, extendió la mano y le acarició el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó y él se distrajo un poco más, sumergido en la belleza del momento. La boca de Malia sabía a fresas en cada beso y sus ojos brillaban como el sol en un amanecer.

Se sabía un hombre afortunado.

—¿Qué pasa con _qué_?

Ella le dio una sonrisa fácil, pero él sabía que no la había engañado.

La besó porque podía hacerlo, porque esos instantes preciosos los guardaba para pensarlos en noches de pesadillas.

—Algo te está molestando. ¿Es sobre el trabajo? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Tama y Iokepa se quedaron en frágil silencio, uno junto al otro, disfrutando la mutua compañía. El pequeño daimonion blanco y caramelo resaltaba aún más las plumas negras del cuervo.

Chin se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Estoy preocupado por John, ya sabes.

Los ojos de Malia se llenaron de tristeza.

Muchos en la isla habían tenido el placer de conocer a Doris McGarrett y su muerte había traído luto a muchos de ellos, amargos recuerdos de una vida que se extinguió dejando tantas oportunidades atrás. La tragedia de su familia se había grabado en muchas conciencias por lo inconcluso y lo fatídico, por lo inocente que sonaba y la pena que había arrastrado.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó. Su voz era suave como la caricia de una pluma.

—Estaba obsesionado con lo que pasó pero ahora... simplemente dejó la investigación. Dijo que llevaba a calles sin salida y...

—Y no le crees —concluyó ella.

—Estaba convencido que tenía que ver con el caso de los Yakuza, Malia. Estaba investigando a uno de ellos. Ahora quiere pedir un traslado a otra división, se quiere alejar de homicidios. Es... no sé lo que está pasando por su mente.

—Quizá realmente necesita el cambio, Chin. Quiere seguir trabajando y quizá realmente se quedó sin más que hacer con el accidente. Quizá es hora que siga adelante.

Chin sabía que era una opción, pero no estaba seguro si podía creerla cierta del todo. John no había llamado a sus hijos para regresar.

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó Malia—. ¿También pedirás un cambio?

Suspiró.

—Aún no lo sé. Estuve hablando con mi tío sobre esto pero no he decidido nada.

Un negocio familiar, eso era la policía para los suyos. Chin se había caído bajo el yugo de ese poder pero lo había tomado y abrazado, forzándose a mejorar cuando tuvo la edad. Quería enorgullecer a su familia, a la que quedaba y a la que había perdido. Quería enorgullecerse a sí mismo. Pero antes que el orgullo estaba su compañero.

—Chin, sabemos lo importante que es él para ti. Si sientes que debes acompañarle, hazlo. No debes dudar tanto- ¿Qué piensas, Tama?

Malia era de las pocas personas que hacía eso, involucraba a los daimonions en las conversaciones de una forma personal, cálida e inexcusable a la vez.

Tama se tomó su tiempo para contestar pero su voz era clara y segura cuando lo hizo.

—John nos necesita. No podemos dejarlo solo.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo y escuchar más a tu daimonion, Chin —dijo Malia, sonriendo. Había un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla una vez más en esos tiempos preciosos, efímeros.

La vida era _buena_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Tía Mele? —preguntó. Las palabras de Sid habían sonada difusas, como si una pared de agua los separase, pero su peso se derrumbó completo al cabo de unos minutos.

Tama se congeló en su sitio, sus garras se presionaron en sus hombros.

—Mi mamá se enteró ayer y no lo tomó muy bien. Sabes que son unidas —Sid sonaba apesadumbrado y su voz ronca tocaba cada fibra sensible en sus pensamientos— Pensé que estabas enterado, tía Mele y tú son muy cercanos también.

—No he ido a verla en semanas —murmuró. Se hundió la verdad en su estómago, profundo, y arrastró la culpa.

Las horas atrapando criminales no podían consumir sus minutos con la familia.

— _Hey_. No podías saberlo. Lo están manteniendo en voz baja pero, por si necesitas...

Sintió una ola de agradecimiento. Como muchos en la familia, Sid también entendía la presión del trabajo y los sacrificios que implicaba.

— _Mahalo_.

Le apretó el hombro, un sentimiento que no llegaban a cubrir las palabras. Mele era más que una tía, había sido una fuente de apoyo cuando su padre murió y lo había tomado como a un hijo en tiempos de desventura.

—¿Crees que debemos decirle a Kono y a Lea? Los niños no tienen que saberlo todavía pero ellas-

Kono estaba caminando fuera de los límites de la adolescencia, cada vez más dentro de la adultez. A veces la veía y pensaba en la niña llena de sueños de agua y gloria. La lesión en su rodilla le había quitado oportunidades pero no le había despojado de su fuerza ni de su luz.

Chin acostumbraba a salir a comer con ella cada viernes, su ritual. Si no hablaba del tema pronto, se enfadaría.

—Hablaré con tío Keako primero, antes que cualquier cosa —dijo.

Sabía dónde ir a buscarlo. Había un sitio al que siempre iba cuando necesitaba pensar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Chin?

Por un segundo, todo se tornó oscuro y borroso en el borde de los ojos.

Malia se adelantó entre las sombras de su casa y su figura se aclaró bajo la luz del porche. Su daimonion lucía etéreo bajo el resplandor de la lámpara.

—¿Sucede algo?

No se había cumplido un mes entero desde que ella había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.

Chin había sacado el anillo en el aniversario de cuando comenzaron a salir. Él no podía recordar una época de su vida de la que Malia no formase parte. Había estado allí en la secundaria, en sus años de búsqueda. Había estado en su graduación de la policía y en sus días más oscuros. Había estado allí cuando Kono era una niña entusiasmada por las competencias y lo único que pedía era ir con esos grandes ojos a los que jamás pudo decir que no.

Kono siempre había tenido la facultad para hacerlo sentir... Acompañado, querido. Bienvenido. Su padre había sido muy importante para Chin, casi tanto como tía Mele lo era, y de algún modo Kono había terminado siendo igual de fundamental en su vida de lo que jamás había sido a otros de sus tantos parientes. _Ohana_ , en el más puro y real sentido. No era exageración decir que era la niña de sus ojos, que un lugar especial en su vida estaba destinado a su prima. Cuando su padre había muerto, había necesitado tanto de una luz... Y Kono, inocente y dulce y sincera, había llegado con un vestido lleno de flores y una oración de descanso para recitar con él. Jamás volvió a sentirse mal en su compañía.

Malia solía decirle que gracias a su interés en compartir el tiempo entre ellas supo que Chin iba en serio en su relación.

Era probablemente cierto.

Kono era su luz en la oscuridad. Malia era el amor de su vida. Desde el momento que sus ojos se habían posado en ella, lo había sabido.

No creyó que cambiaría... No creyó que alguna cosa en su vida fuese a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Y sin embargo…

Se perdió unos momentos en sus besos, un intento de olvidar el lastre que hundía sus hombros y lo mucho que su trabajo pasaba factura. Tama y Iokepa se movieron cerca, muy cerca uno del otro.

—Se abrió una investigación de asuntos internos hoy.

—¿Eso es grave?

Malia entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y tiró de él hacia el interior de la casa. Chin sintió que una sonrisa se le escapaba mientras la seguía. La detuvo al cerrar la puerta y la besó con propiedad por un largo momento.

—No tan rápido —le dijo ella contra su boca—. Algo te está preocupando. Puedes hablar conmigo, Chin.

Pensó en los números que había visto en el inventario del local de confiscación de bienes y en cómo habían cambiado. Pensó en su tía Mele, enferma hasta hace un par de semanas y cómo su tío había llegado un día con la noticia que había conseguido el riñón que necesitaba. Pensó en la mirada que le había dado él ese mismo día a través del precinto, ojos llenos de desafío y carentes de arrepentimiento. Y se preguntó qué haría si fuese Malia la enferma y estuviese tan cerca la oportunidad.

Se preguntó si él podría, si acaso...

—No es nada —murmuró. No era nada.

Pero una doble negación, ambos sabían bien, era siempre una _afirmación_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Lo _hiciste_? —preguntó John, con una amabilidad casi forzada. No había dejado de ser un hombre de bordes filosos y espinas gruesas ni con el paso de los años—. Lo que están diciendo que hiciste.

McGarrett había dejado la policía apenas unos meses atrás, la jubilación obligada por el departamento había tocado a su puerta con insistencia y la presión de sus superiores había hecho el resto. Pero no se veía saludable ni satisfecho.

Chin se tensó bajo el escrutinio de su mentor y guardó silencio, los hombros rígidos. Tama se retorció un momento, igualmente incómoda.

—Cage vino a hablar conmigo —dijo, como si Chin hubiese contestado y la respuesta hubiese sido la que esperaba—. Es... insistente.

Lo sabía.

Había estado entrevistando a su familia y a sus amigos, a su último compañero después de la salida de John. Había estado revisando su basura, una promesa constante de encontrar cada uno de los secretos que guardaba. En su trabajo, Chin se sentía hundido en aguas profundas, incapaz de hacer pie. Una nube de culpa se estaba alzando sobre su cabeza, el conocimiento y las miradas envenenadas lo estaban dejando sin aire.

Estaba cada vez más solo.

 _«El policía con el daimonion cuervo es corrupto»_ decían las voces en el no podría callarlas.

—Sé que no lo hiciste —dijo John y Chin levantó la cabeza, quebrada toda moderación—. Pero quiero escucharlo de _ti_.

Las manos se relajaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Exhaló, suavemente.

—¿Por qué?

Los ojos de John no se apartaron. Su respuesta fue en silencio.

—No lo hice.

Se sentía tan _bien_ decirlo...

—Pero sabes quién lo hizo.

—John-

Levantó las manos, en señal de rendición. El viejo McGarrett habría _insistido_ , implacable y exhaustivo, hasta llegar al fondo de la verdad. Había muy poco de ese hombre en el John que tenía delante.

La vida como policía no llegaba sin un alto precio.

—Sólo quiero- ¿No te arrepentirás de esta decisión después?

Todo pareció sumergirse en silencio, aquietarse.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de John y no vio allí a su mentor, a su viejo compañero. No vio al hombre que conoció. Vio un alma llena de arrepentimientos. Imaginó que pensaba en el crimen de su esposa y las dudas que consumieron sus años y en sus hijos, de los que hablaba espaciadamente, a los que él mismo había enviados lejos.

Pero, de cualquier forma que lo razonase, la respuesta de Chin estaba ya definida. Lo había estado desde que descubrió la verdad.

— _No_.

Siempre supo que, en caso de tener que decidir, no elegiría a la policía.


End file.
